La extraña historia del monstruo y la bruja
by kitsune96
Summary: Un monstruo que ella había considerado humano. Una bruja que había terminado queriendo proteger. Una historia extraña y retorcida en más de un sentido. Spoilers, ups.
1. Cambios

Edad: 13 años

Despertó algo adolorido, Rachel se había movido toda la noche, pateándolo, despertándolo, dándole codazos y retorciéndose como un gusano. Gruñó con fastidio

—Oye, Ray, ¿estás despierta? — por suerte, aún estaba dormida, decidió levantarse a por un café cuando, al mover las mantas, notó algo bastante fuera de lugar.

Sangre.

No en grandes cantidades, pero si lo suficiente para ser relevante. El resto solo fue pánico

— ¡RAY! — la despertó zamarreándola, ella pareció asustarse

— ¿Zack? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Tú pasas! ¡¿Te duele?!

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento un poco hinchada, pero…— fue entonces cuando vio la sangre, la menor se puso pálida, no gritó como el mayor, pero si se asustó en extremo

—Mierda…— El joven se levantó como un resorte, agarrando su polerón y los pantalones que usaba normalmente, el pijama era uno de tela delgada color rojo —iré por medicina, tú resiste— Rachel tan solo atinó a asentir.

Cerca de la casa abandonada donde ambos se habían instalado (y medio remodelado hasta hacerla habitable) había una farmacia popular, uno de esos sitios donde podías conseguir medicamentos a un precio bastante inferior al normal si te inscribías como "Una persona vulnerable" y dado que Rachel era una niña sin padres, no necesitaron mucho más para entregarle el beneficio. Llegó prácticamente pateando la puerta, corrió hasta el mesón

—Señor, tranquilícese— pidió la encargada, una joven unos 3 años mayor que él

—Sangre.

— ¿Eh? ¿De dónde?

—En su short y en la cama, necesito medicina o algo.

— ¿Su short? Espere, ¿es una niña? —

—Sí.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—13, cumplirá 14 dentro de unos meses, ¿Para qué mierda me pregunta eso?

—De casualidad, ¿comentó si le dolía algo? —

—Dijo que se sentía hinchada, ¡¿tiene alguna puta mierda para eso o no?! — Zack respiraba como un toro, estuvo a punto de matarla cuando se rió

—Creo que ya sé lo que ocurre, señor, no se preocupe, ella estará bien, solamente está reglando, ¿es la primera vez que le pasa?

— ¿Re…qué?

—Menstruando, le ha llegado la amiga, la regla, Andrés el que viene una vez al mes, ¿no? — Este negó con la cabeza —oh, bueno, mire, le explicaré un par de cosas, también le daré…esto— rebuscó entre unos papeles un pequeño texto —déselo a ella para que entienda también, lo único que necesita es un paquete de toallas higiénicas y tomar algo caliente para que se le controlen los cólicos.

—No termino de entender, pero ¿no es grave? — la joven negó con la cabeza

—En lo más mínimo, solo le producirá algunas molestias, la tendrá una vez al mes durante toda su vida.

Eso no sonaba alentador.

Cuando regresó con todo lo necesario, Rachel seguía en la cama hecha ovillo con una expresión perturbada

—Oye— ella alzó la vista —la de la farmacia me dijo que es algo normal.

— ¿Algo…normal?

—Al parecer, significa que puedes tener hijos o una mierda así— le entregó el pequeño texto que dictaba "guía para padres sobre la regla" —toma, me dijo que te lo diera, ahí se explica todo.

—Entonces es… ¿normal? — le asintió con la cabeza

—Ah, y cuando lo termines explícamelo, quiero saber qué te pasa, me asuste como la mierda, no pasaré por eso de nuevo.

Ella lo pensó por un momento

—Zack, ¿no te gustaría aprender a leer? —

—Traté de aprender a escribir un tiempo, pero era muy difícil— Rachel le sonrió

—si quieres puedo enseñarte, ¿te parece?

—Sería genial— respondió, luego le tendió la bolsa —toma, esa mujer me dijo que tienes que ponértelas en la ropa interior, en ese libro sale cómo.

—Muchas gracias— la menor se levantó y fue al baño, el mayor dio un suspiro

—Vaya susto de mierda que me diste, Ray— pensó antes de comenzar a sacar las sabanas.

* * *

¿Alguien leyó "El secreto de Garry e Ib"? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Pues volvió, en forma de ficha. Al menos el concepto.


	2. Cuentos para dormir

Edad: 14 años

Afuera llovía como la mierda, a Zack no le gustaba la lluvia, antaño, eso significaba frío, ropa mojada y ruidos que lo dejaban sordo cada tanto. En la actualidad, las tormentas no tenían ninguna de esas cosas (bueno, salvo los truenos) pero eso no las hacía más agradables

— ¿Ya está listo? —Rachel volteó a mirarlo

—Como ya te dije, las últimas cinco veces, todavía le queda un poco al chocolate— porque para Zack, lo único que tenían de bueno los días de lluvia, era que preparaban chocolate caliente y se tumbaban en la cama a leer o ver una película. Gruñó, se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal

— ¿Y ahora? — apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Rachel, algo que le costaba un poco menos desde hacía un tiempo, al cabo, había crecido unos cinco centímetros durante ese año

—No, ya está listo— colocó chocolate en las tazas, previamente medio llenas con leche

— ¡Por fin! — cuando quiso sacar una, la rubia se lo impidió — ¡Oye!

—La última vez te quemaste y tiraste la taza contra el muro, ahora no tengo más.

— ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Me quemó la boca y dolió como la mierda!

—Te la daré si me prometes que esperarás a que se enfríe un poco— este gruñó

—Trato.

—Aquí tienes, ten cuidado— apenas la tuvo en la mano, salió corriendo al cuarto

— ¡Quiero el rincón! — Rachel se preguntó por qué hacía eso, al cabo, a ella le gustaba dormir en la orilla.

Hacía un tiempo, habían logrado burlar a la policía para sacar la mayor cantidad posible de muebles que había en la antigua casa de Rachel, no eran demasiados, pero entre eso y lo que pudieron ahorrar con los trabajos a jornada del joven, el sitio era mucho más cómodo, hasta tenían un cuarto cada uno, aunque dormir juntos, especialmente durante el frío, se volvió un hábito. Cuando entró, Zack empezó a golpear el espacio libre repetidas veces, como si llamara a una mascota

— ¿Por qué mierda eres tan putamente lenta? — le recordó a un niño berrinchudo

—Más bien, tú vas corriendo a todas partes— se acurrucó en ese espacio restante, tomó un libro que había sobre el velador: "Horacio Quiroga, obras completas" al mayor le gustaba mucho ese autor, no solo por las temáticas, sino lo sencilla que era su lectura

—Tengo una idea— le arrebató el texto —yo te leeré ahora.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿acaso lo dudas?

—Bueno, ahora ya puedes leer de forma fluida, solo me causó curiosidad, eso es todo— ella se acomodó con su taza en la mano —adelante.

—Este me gusta, "El almo-hadón de plumas" — todavía tenía algunos problemas con las palabras demasiado largas. Se aclaró la garganta con solemnidad

"Su luna de miel fue un largo esca...lofrío"

— ¿Qué es una luna de miel? — Rachel se encogió de hombros

—Creo que es un viaje que hacen los recién casados—

—Ah, entiendo—

"Rubia, an-ge-li-cal y tímida, el ca-rácter duro de su marido heló sus soñadas….niñerías de novia"

Rachel sonrió al ver que pudo leer perfectamente una palabra más larga sin pausa. Se perdió un tanto en la lectura, concentrado también en los movimientos de Rachel, quien acabó el chocolate y se acurrucó contra él.

"Y es muy común encontrarlos en los almohadones de plumas"

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al terminar

—Felicidades Zack, lo has hecho muy bien— le felicitó Rachel, Zack se rió al ver su rostro agotado

—Te ves como la mierda—

—Tengo sueño—

—Duerme, entonces— ella se apretó más contra él, pasando el brazo por encima de la cintura masculina, Zack intentó apartarla un poco, estaba enterrándole el codo en el vientre

—Oye…— Rachel gruñó con suavidad, algo que posiblemente le aprendió a él y enganchó su pierna alrededor de la masculina, en un agarre firme y casi inmovilizador, salvo que quisiera despertarla

—Grrrr... — dio un largo suspiro —bueno, tu ganas.

Maldición, de saber que acabaría contándole un cuento para dormir, le habría conseguido un osito o algo.


	3. Verguenza

Edad: 15 años

— ¡te dije que tocaras la puerta!

— ¡Ya salí, maldita sea, además estabas tapada con la puta cortina! — escuchó el pestillo, nuevamente, se quedaría sin poder usar el excusado hasta que Rachel acabara de bañarse. Bufó, hacía rato que la joven se comportaba de esa manera, asunto que empezaba a hartarle.

Se encerraba en el baño para cambiarse de ropa, le ponía pestillo cuando lo usaba, exigía que le tocara la puerta para entrar a su habitación, redujo al mínimo los abrazos que solía darle e, incluso, aunque solían dormir juntos, ahora apenas si se tumbaba a su lado por un rato.

La vio salir del baño ya vestida, esa era otra cosa extraña, Ray le tomó el gusto a la ropa ancha, mínimo dos tallas más que la real.

—¿Mmh? — vio algo que llamó su atención, a la joven se le cayó una bolita de tela, quizás, un par de calcetines. Los tiró sobre el sillón.

Se metió al baño, estaba a medio desvestir, con las vendas sobre la tapa del retrete cuando ella abrió la puerta

— ¿Has visto mis cal…?— fue como si se le prendiera fuego en las mejillas — ¡lo siento! — casi rompió la puerta de lo fuerte que la cerró.

De acuerdo, suficiente.

Casi pateó la puerta del cuarto, acercándose con rapidez, por un instante, la rubia se vio como un conejo asustado, le agarró las manos

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — ella apartó la mirada —Ray, ¿Quién está frente a ti? —

—Tú…

—Muy bien, ¿y tanto te desagrado para irte así?

— ¡No! ¡Tú me…!— volvió a encendérsele la cara, a asustarse. Mierda

—Un "no" es suficiente— trató de tranquilizarla —últimamente has estado actuando como una perra extraña, ¿qué pasa? ¿Alguien te hiso algo? — pareció incomodarse, notó como se revolvía dentro de la enorme prenda

—Quítate esa mierda, ¿qué diablos estás ocultando? —

— ¡Suéltame! — el forcejeo fue breve, dado que Zack era mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Mmh? — debajo tenía una simple polera de tirantes, un tanto ajustada. En realidad, él nunca reparó mucho en la anatomía femenina, ahora notaba que ese cuerpo estaba algo más _torneado_ que cuando la conoció, pero no mucho más. Ray se tapó como si estuviera desnuda, volvió a tomarle las manos, obligándola a mostrarse —no veo nada por lo que tengas que estar escondiéndote— ella apartó la mirada

—Zack…— tomó aire — ¿Yo te parezco bonita? — el agarre disminuyó en intensidad, apenas si estaba sosteniéndola.

Algo así, bueno, le recordaba a un perrito o un gatito o un animal tierno y adorable

— ¿Por qué mierda me preguntas eso? —

—Solo era curiosidad— el tono de voz lo asustó, se volvió más frío, más triste

—Sí, lo he pensado— muy a su manera, pero era un sí

— ¿En serio? — fue como si los ojos se le iluminaran

—Si— no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz —mira, te propongo esto: si quieres privacidad y esas mierdas de niña te la daré, pero deja de actuar como si estuvieras escondiéndote de mí. Me molesta.

El abrazo fue tan brusco como un golpe y dolió como tal, pero le gustó, hacía tiempo que se los negaba

— ¿Puedo quedarme así por un momento? — pidió Rachel

—Como quieras— acarició los suaves cabellos rubios, finalmente la menor se alejó —piénsalo, yo iré a bañarme— la menor lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta

—Pensarlo, ¿eh? — Susurró con una sonrisa un tanto triste, luego suspiró —me gustaría que te dieras cuenta, Zack.

Se dejó caer en la cama, avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de soltar.

Quien le dio un hogar, una razón para seguir viviendo, el cuidado y protección que siempre quiso. A ella, una bruja

—De verdad… ¿algo tan puro e inocente puede ser mío?


	4. Miedo

Edad: 16 años

—La varicela es más peligrosa en jóvenes o adultos— explicó el médico del hospital público

— ¿Qué tan peligroso? — trató de no sonar tan histérico, no lo logró

—No hay riesgo de muerte, si es lo que piensa— lo tranquilizó el anciano doctor —pero tendrá más fiebre, estará más incómoda y las pústulas tardarán un poco más en secarse— salió de detrás de su escritorio para acercarse a Rachel, quien parecía más una muñeca de cera con pintitas rojas que una mujer—tienes que descansar mucho, trata de no levantarte— volteó a mirar a Zack —y para usted, jovencito, procure que esté tan cómoda como sea posible.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Tome, estos son medicamentos genéricos— le entregó una receta —podrá retirarlos en la farmacia del hospital, también pida que le regalen compresas frías.

—Gracias— el médico les hizo un gesto de despedida a ambos, quienes se lo devolvieron luego de que el pelinegro cargase a Rachel de manera similar a un bebé.

Ya de vuelta en la casa, Ray se vio rodeada de las más delicadas atenciones que alguien como Zack podía dar

—Anda, come algo— decía llevándole sopa caliente

—¿Estás bien abrigada? Hace un frío de mierda, ¿No quieres que ponga más?— preguntaba con un montón de mantas en los brazos

— ¿Tienes mucha fiebre? Ven, te tomaré la temperatura— llegaba con el termómetro en las manos

—Zack— el tono de voz era débil y costaba oírla

— ¿Necesitas algo? Te lo traeré— esa entregada disposición la hizo reír

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo? — El mayor se tumbó a su lado, debajo de las mantas, le dio un abrazo —estoy sudada— se quejó

— ¿Viste mi puta habitación? He comido papitas más sucias que tú en este momento— respondió con fastidio — ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? Te pondré un pijama limpio, también.

—Estoy bien— la idea la avergonzó un poco. El mayor le acarició el cabello, gesto que no tardó en hacerla dormir

— ¿Mmh? — Vio un libro sobre el velador —así que este era el que compró— revisó la contraportada, hubo unas líneas que le llamaron la atención: "Siendo el tipo de hombre que soy, nunca voy a triunfar o a enriquecerme. Pero esta casa nuestra, al menos, es algo que trato de mantener y proteger"

Sonrió.

—Pues sí— sonrió observando a Ray dormir —al cabo, no puedo hacer mucho más— en realidad, aquel pensamiento era mucho menos depresivo de lo que parecía, Zack estaba consciente de su propia naturaleza destructiva, la abrazaba, aceptaba y, ¿por qué no? Disfrutaba bastante. Así mismo, sabía que Rachel necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara y le diera seguridad, él podía entregarle ambas cosas.

Dio un suspiro, en verdad se asustó cuando el médico comentó que aquello podía ser peligroso. Ray era la única persona con la que había formado un vínculo, no deseaba perderla por ningún motivo

—Idiota, más te vale que te recuperes pronto.

La acomodó mejor, parecía como si pudiera romperse entre sus brazos, por suerte, no fue así

—Está muy delgada— pensó tocándole la cintura — ¿Sebería obligarla a comer más? — ella movió, apegándose más contra él, este le dio un beso en la frente.

Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que se sintiera bien, al cabo, pensaba, no tenía mucho más: un cuchillo roto, una guadaña, deseos de matar.

Y a Rachel, por supuesto.

La primera en preocuparse por sus heridas, la única en reconocerlo como un humano.

No se la daría a nadie.


	5. Primer beso

Tú. Si, tú, persona que solo ha leído el manga o visto el anime y no ha jugado/visto gameplay del juego completo...hay una conversación aquí de la que no vas a entender una mierda. Lo siento

* * *

Edad: 17 años

La vio llegar bastante contenta, estuvo a punto de preguntar si pasó algo bueno cuando Rachel se le adelantó

—Hoy me pagaron— le contó. Hacía un mes, la joven trabajaba como ayudante en una juguetería donde se hacían osos y muñecas a mano —Y, bueno, compré algo.

— ¿Qué es? — Zack recién notó que traía algo en la espalda

—Adivina. Tres intentos— eso lo hizo reír

— ¿Ropa? —

—No—

— ¿Un libro? —

—No— este gruñó

— ¿Papitas? — fue el turno de Rachel de reír

—No. Toma, es para ti— le entregó una caja rectangular —anda, ábrela— al quitarle la tapa, encontró una cámara fotográfica, de esas digitales, de color negro

— ¿Esto es…?—

—una cámara de fotos digital, la compré en una tienda de segunda mano, es algo antigua— el mayor la apuntó con ella

— ¡Sonríe! — ella hizo el esfuerzo, el joven se rió

—Sigues sonriendo como la mierda, pero está mejor— se puso de pie —vamos.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? —

— ¡A tomar fotos! ¡¿A qué más?! — gritó emocionado como un niño.

Llevaban dos horas afuera, Zack fotografió animales, casas, calles, el atardecer y varias de Rachel o sí mismo

— ¿Vamos? Ya anocheció— comentó la joven

—No te preocupes, está bien, todavía puedo tomar algunas. Además, si algún bastardo quiere hacer algo— se tocó el costado, donde tenía un cuchillo militar enfundado, arma mucho menos llamativa que la guadaña. Ella se rió

—Bueno, pero solo un par más— caminó un poco, cuando estuvo situada justo debajo de un poste de luz, sintió el flash

—Jajajajaja ¡mira! — se la mostró en la pequeña pantalla, era, en efecto, una imagen muy bonita

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Está genial, pero dime, ¿hoy es un día especial?

— ¿Mmh? No, ¿por qué?

—Pensé que lo era por el regalo.

—No, solo quería dártela. La tenía vista hace tiempo, pero, tu entiendes, no tenía dinero— Zack le acarició la cabeza, ya no tenía que bajar tanto el brazo, según su última medición, solo los separaban 16 centímetros, ella lo abrazó

—Muchas gracias, Ray.

—De nada, me gusta verte feliz.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta fue automática, escuchar algo así, incluso viniendo de la joven, fue un poco extraño

—Esperaba que no lo preguntaras— comentó Rachel —ya te mentí una vez y no lo haré de nuevo— no comprendió por qué tanto misterio, la vio tomar aire y decir con solemnidad

—Porque te amo, Zack. Desde hace un par de años, lamento habértelo ocultado durante ese tiempo— se fijó en él: nunca le vio tan impactado desde que le disparó a Danny

—Tranquilo, no quiero que…— lo vio sacar el cuchillo de su funda: el arma brilló bajo la luz del farol

—Tienes cinco segundos—

"Era lindo, así que le di cinco segundos en lugar de los usuales tres"

—Me alegra ver que te ha parecido lindo— pensó la rubia.

Los movimientos de Zack, a pesar de haber perdido algo de práctica, seguían siendo precisos y rápidos, pues el filo se detuvo cuando le rozó la piel, el más mínimo movimiento y le rajaría la mejilla

—No pensaba huir, Isaac— se avergonzó un poco cuando lo llamó así, sonaba como un regaño, de cierta manera —no estaba besándote el trasero para que no me mataras, sé que no lo harás…salvo que yo lo pida, claro, nuestro juramento siempre seguirá en pie, al fin y al cabo— la suave manito femenina se posó en la del adulto, mucho más grande y tosca en comparación.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo

—Hey, Ray— este acercó las manos a ella —di las palabras mágicas— Rachel sonrió recordando su escape

—"Puedes hacerlo, Zack" — dijo con suavidad.

La levantó por debajo de las axilas, separándole los pies del suelo y dejándola colgando, sostenida únicamente por el agarre del mayor. El beso se pareció más a un mordisco dado alrededor de los labios, como si no hubiera calculado bien la distancia

—Mierda…— susurró al separarse, molesto por no hacerlo mejor, hizo un segundo intentó agarrándole el labio inferior y tirándolo con un poco más de suavidad. Rachel, apenas logró procesar lo que pasaba, se movió un poco para, al menos, poder abrazarlo, gesto que el pelinegro malinterpretó

— ¿No? — preguntó bajándola, quizás fue demasiado brusco, las mujeres solían esperar algo, a saber que, de esas cosas. Rachel lo abrazó otra vez

— ¿De verdad tu…?— él la tomó del mentón

—Deja de hacer preguntas— ordenó mientras hacía un tercer intento, el que fue mucho más satisfactorio porque, esta vez, Ray puso de su parte, el roce de labios fue un poco más largo y preciso. Igual que leer, ese parecía ser un asunto de práctica.

Una a la que Rachel no se oponía, al parecer

—Zack…— quiso darle un cuarto cuando ella puso la mano entre ambos

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos?

—Llevamos como cuatro años viviendo juntos.

—Me refiero a si somos una pareja— aclaró. Él se encogió de hombros

— ¿Quieres? Por mí está bien.

Fue el turno de Ray, lo agarró del polerón y se puso de puntitas

—Por supuesto que quiero.


	6. Deseo

Sí...eh...La T es por referencias sexuales semi-explicitas. Eso.

* * *

Edad: 18

Era una sensación fascinante, incluso más intensa que el placer del asesinato y mucho más definida. A esas alturas, no pensaba que escucharla gritar su nombre fuera algo tan increíble, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero algo en esa sensación que era…era…

Despertó agitado, con un desagradable calor en todo el cuerpo, aunque se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre, donde un sobresaliente bulto marcaba presencia dentro de los pantalones, la tela producía un roce doloroso

—Mierda…— se levantó sin terminar de entender qué le pasaba.

Dado que volver a matar a diestra y siniestra era demasiado llamativo, Zack se conformó con los ladrones que se colaban en la casa al creerla abandonada, algunos animales y un montón de muñecos rellenos con felpa que Rachel cosía cuando los destrozaba a guadañazos. En ese momento, había relleno dispersado por todo el jardín, aquella fastidiosa sensación no solo se negaba a irse, cada vez que hacía un movimiento, solo conseguía rasparse más.

Y enfurecerse más, claro está

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…— destrozó un arbolito que, con algunos cuidados extras, Ray había salvado de marchitarse, la mitad del tronco cayó al suelo con pesadez, el filo del arma lo rasgó cual mantequilla

— ¿Zack? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — se volteó respirando demasiado agitado para verse normal, Rachel estaba parada mirándole con más preocupación que otra cosa, aun cuando su pareja pareciera un animal furioso. El mayor se quedó mirándola, un detalle captó su atención

— ¿Te lo…pusiste? — ella tenía puesto su polerón, aquella prenda varias tallas más grande que la suya daba la ilusión de que no traía nada debajo, sumando a esa aureola de pelo rubio medio desordenado por la almohada y lo rojizo de sus mejillas por el frío, fue una imagen que le habría gustado guardar en una foto

—Sí, hace un frío horrible— la bonita ilusión se rompió cuando Ray se quitó la sudadera, dejándola sobre los hombros del adulto —ven, entra, vas a resfriarte— era gracioso si uno lo pensaba: el buscado asesino Isaac Foster, dejándose guiar sumisamente al interior de la casa por alguien que le llegaba al hombro.

Una vez dentro, la joven hizo un puchero

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste haciendo eso? Estás helado…— colocó una mano sobre el pecho masculino que, en pos del ejercicio, estaba cubierto por un sudor frío —ve a darte una ducha caliente, te llevaré un poco de té a la cama— Ray se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la frente, luego, en los labios.

En realidad, Zack descubrió que esa desagradable sensación se quitaba con agua helada, al menos, hasta que descubriera otra manera de librarse de ella. Por otro lado, también se dijo que investigaría un poco, no le gustaba que la joven se preocupara, así que no estaría de más saber que mierda era eso.

Regresaba del trabajo con la paga en el bolsillo del polerón, usualmente, en los trabajos de construcción, el empleo que nadie solía querer era el de destrozar escombros demasiado pequeños para las maquinas en base a pura picota, actividad que siempre era su favorita y que, dado que nadie solía querer realizar, le dejaba una paga bastante buena, a su parecer. En ese momento, regresaba a casa con un par de libros, no entendía muy bien por qué el sujeto de la misma se puso así cuando se los recomendó, pero bueno, aún quedaba algo por hacer antes de regresar.

Poco después de que comenzaran a salir juntos, Rachel le convenció de quitarse las vendas, siendo mucho más sencillo usar poleras, al cabo, a ella no le molestaban las cicatrices. Dado que las rompía con facilidad, la rubia trataba de zurcirlas tanto como podía, pero la tela terminaba por ceder, así que él compraba en una tienda cercana, donde tenían una sección dedicada al 2X1

—Listo— agarró un par que le gustó bastante: una negra con el estampado de un lobo y otra, también negra, que decía "Haz la guerra (solo en la cama)" con letras rojas.

Al regresar, le echó un vistazo al par de libros, unos textos sobre anatomía masculina y cuidado de la misma que medio le hicieron entender aquellas reacciones, además del curioso sueño, aunque siendo honesto, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con ello. Reflexionaba un poco sobre el tema cuando escuchó la voz femenina

— ¡Ya llegué! ¡¿Estás aquí?! — acababa de colocarse la polera nueva y los bóxer (sus favoritos, los azul marino con guadañitas pequeñas) cuando decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

Ray se asomó a su cuarto, pensando que Zack no estaba, solo para asfixiarse con la coca-cola que había comprado

— ¡Rachel Gardner, declaro esta cama como mi territorio y si la quieres de vuelta vas a tener que quitármela! — Soltó aquella carcajada característica mientras le apuntaba de manera desafiante — ¡anda, muévete! ¡Esta guerra acaba de comenzar! —

Se fijó en aquella inscripción estampada sobre la tela, casi le dio un colapso nervioso.

Porque, y esta es una pequeña aclaración, Zack no entendía el doble sentido de dicho texto. Ella sí.

Se acercó de forma más tensa de la que habría querido, preguntándose qué ropa interior se colocó ese día, juraba que si era la blanca con ositos, se mataba ahí mismo

—Tranquilízate, solo es Zack…— se decía acercándose a la anatomía masculina, este había ido aprendiendo a ser más delicado, así que no sería tan brusco, además…

Este le dio un almohadazo que la dejó tumbada sobre el colchón

— ¡Si quieres ganar vas a tener que esforzarte más! — volvió a soltar una carcajada

—… ¿A este tipo de "guerra" te referías? — preguntó ella un tanto fastidiada

—Sí, ¿por? — Rachel tomó la almohada sobrante y empezó a golpearlo de vuelta, sus ojos habían tomado ese tinte rojizo mientras se tragaba los insultos que pensaba dedicarle, este no se percató de su rabia, atribuyéndolo a querer su lecho de vuelta cuando, en realidad, si hubiera tenido un arma, habría tratado de matarlo.

Una vez Rachel pidió tregua, Zack decidió cederle la mitad del espacio, la joven se acurrucó contra él. Golpearlo había sido una manera de liberar la frustración aunque, siendo honesta, no iba dirigida a su pareja, sino a ella misma. Porque debía admitirlo, ¿no era muy iluso de su parte creer que él entendía aquellas cosas?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Luces algo incómodo, ¿te estoy aplastando? — le preguntó. No era eso, aquella fastidiosa sensación había regresado

—Estoy bien, creo que iré a ducharme—

— ¿No venías saliendo? —

—Sí, pero…— gruñó al no saber expresarse, el texto leído había sido algo demasiado teórico: una acumulación de sangre en la zona genital producida por excitación sexual, apenas si entendía dicha definición, así que explicarlo estaba más allá de sus posibilidades

—Bueno, adelante solo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo primero? — había un par de cosas que quería dejar claro al respecto

—Solo apúrate— el roce estaba volviendo a ser doloroso, así que tenía la urgencia de agua fría

— ¿Crees que soy atractiva? — preguntó acomodándose de tal forma que, sentía, su cuerpo se notaría de mejor manera, sentía que el conjunto que llevaba se veía bien: falda negra, gruesas pantys del mismo color y una sencilla polera blanca con la sombra de varios pájaros volando.

Zack le puso esa cara que, indicaba, no comprendía del todo la pregunta, decidió plantearlo de otra manera

—Me refiero a si mi cuerpo te llama la atención, porque si te soy honesta…— acarició el vientre masculino, metiendo la mano por debajo de la ropa —a mi si me llama la atención el tuyo.

Fue como si el flujo de sangre aumentara de manera dolorosa, recordar cuando la vio vestida con su ropa fue peor

—Si— respondió sin muchos rodeos — ¿pensabas que no? — sentía la urgencia de algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué

—No, no es eso— confesó —quería preguntarte si…te gustaría que hiciéramos _ese_ tipo de cosas.

— ¿Ese tipo de cosas?

—Pues…— acercó la mano al bóxer. Él agarró su muñeca

—No hagas eso.

— ¿No quieres?

Ese no era el problema. Más bien, que estaba demasiado incómodo, demasiado nervioso, no tenía idea de qué clase de contacto quería recibir o como devolverlo

—No ahora.

—Bueno…tampoco estoy segura de querer hacer…todo— comentó —no sabría qué hacer.

—Quitarme esta maldita molestia sería una gran ayuda— Rachel levantó una ceja

— ¿No dijiste que no ahora?

Zack gruñó fastidiado por haberse contradicho, pero de alguna forma, hizo que Ray le entendiera mejor.

Era complicado lidiar con algo que le fue tan ajeno durante tanto tiempo, sin tener idea de lo que se quería hacer, pero con bastantes ganas de llevarlo a cabo. Si ella se sentía así, no quería pensar en cuan confundido se hallaba Zack.

Volvió a acercarse, esta vez, para besarle el cuello

— ¿Qué tal así? — el contraste entre la áspera piel herida con los suaves labios femeninos fue una sensación agradable, Zack retorció los dedos, la apretó contra si de manera brusca, se disculpó al creer que la había herido

—Está bien— murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa. El mayor pasó la mano por el hombro, bajó un poco

—Di la palabra mágica, Ray.

—Puedes hacerlo, Zack— susurró.

Notó como ella se revolvió un poco

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó un poco nervioso, Rachel negó con la cabeza

—No, solo estaba arreglándome la ropa— aunque el adulto no le había sacado nada, si la desarmó bastante, se notaba en las arrugas — ¿Y a ti? ¿No te arde o algo?

—Como si esas manitos pudieran hacerme daño— se burló, vio como tomaba asiento — ¿Dónde vas?

—Al baño— temió que se hubiera molestado por el comentario. Regresó un par de minutos después con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ray se subió la polera y le mostró el cuello: los chupones llegaban desde el cuello hasta el estómago — ¿te duelen? — preguntó

—No.

—Entonces están bien— Rachel suspiró

—Tendré que usar maquillaje o bufanda.

— ¿Por qué?

Al parecer, tendría que explicarle un par de cosas.


	7. Reencuentro

Hola de nuevo, persona que no ha visto el final del juego...ahora no es que no vayas a entender, es que te vas a comer un spoiler de los gordos. Eso.

* * *

Edad: 19

Ella soltó un gemido bastante fuerte cuando le mordió el cuello, recordaba las primeras ocasiones, cuando se asustaba de manera horrible al escucharla, ahora le incitaban a ir más rápido, a ser más agresivo, aunque procuraba no pasarse con ello: jamás se perdonaría las marcas que le dejó en las muñecas.

Razón por la que ella solía ir encima, aunque eso no le impedía apretarla, abrazarla de la cintura para acercarla y buscar su boca. En esos momentos, Ray le parecía un ángel, un pequeño y frágil ángel asesino capaz de enloquecerle con sus caricias, de arrancarle la medula con sus zarpas.

Movió la cadera con rapidez, ansioso por tocar fondo, porque ella tocara fondo, Rachel lo imitó y poco tardó en caer rendida sobre él, cubierta por ese sudor suyo de ángel y un aura dorada que no era más que cabello bien cuidado. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Zack

—Mañana estará morada— besó la barbilla masculina

—Lo siento— de verdad lo lamentaba. Le gustaba la yugular, suave y cálida, era su sitio favorito para hincar los dientes, pero la idea de herirla ya no le hacía mucha gracia.

A esas alturas, Zack se preguntaba si sería capaz de cumplir con su juramento en caso de que ella lo quisiera

—Tranquilo, no me duele—se acurrucó a su lado, afuera hacía un frío horrible, así que probablemente buscaba calor

—Ven aquí— aquello sonaba como una orden aunque no lo fuera, los ademanes de Zack seguían siendo bastante bruscos, no tanto como antes, pero era un detalle que no había cambiado del todo

—Buenas noches, Zack.

—Buenas noches, Ray— ella lo besó antes de dormir.

Despertó solo en la cama, cosa que no acabó de gustarle pese a saber que su pareja tenía trabajo ese día, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el desayuno listo: el pan tostado todavía tibio, con la mantequilla y la mermelada al lado, además del termo lleno

"Disfruta tu día libre, yo llegaré durante la tarde.

Con amor, Ray"

Aquellos eran detalles que, aun con casi dos años juntos, le seguían llamando la atención, principalmente porque alguien capaz de semejantes muestras de aprecio y cariño por su pareja seguía teniendo la misma cara de pala. Era divertido imaginarla preparando el desayuno con aquella expresión fría.

Tomó asiento

—bueno, que aproveche.

Mientras se servía un poco de café vio otra nota:

"¿Puedes ir al súper?"

Y una pequeña lista de la compra que incluía huevos, carne y algunas verduras, entre ellas, papas si quería que le friera algunas para la cena. No era que hubiera intereses personales de por medio, pero decidió ir apenas terminase el desayuno.

Iba ya de vuelta, jugando con la bolsa que, sin que se diera cuenta, estaba cediendo lentamente a tal punto que pronto los comestibles saldrían volando cuando escuchó la conocida voz masculina

—Vaya, Isaac, haz crecido mucho.

Era como si, para Gray, no hubiera pasado un solo día. La misma ropa, la misma cara, el mismo pelo semi-canoso, las pupilas tan claras que eran difíciles de ver

— ¿Estás vivo? — Zack no se lo creía

—Tú sobreviviste a electroshock, disparos, puñaladas y escapaste de la cárcel, Isaac, ¿tan sorprendente es que haya podido salir de ese edificio?

—Eso…creo— el reverendo se acercó con una sonrisa

—Veo que has aumentado de peso, también que has dejado las vendas. Eso es bueno, luces muy saludable.

—Tú no has cambiado ni una mierda— se echó la bolsa al hombro —por cierto, gracias por todo, de no ser por ti, yo y Ray…

— ¿Sigues viéndola?

—vivimos juntos.

—Comprendo. Es algo normal, tú y Rachel tenían una relación bastante curiosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el comentario le había molestado

—No me malinterpretes, Isaac. Me refiero a que ambos encontraron un refugio en el otro in conocerse demasiado y ese lazo, lejos de romperse dentro de tantas mentiras y cosas ocultas, se fortaleció— por alguna razón, todo sonaba como un sermón de iglesia — ¿te incomoda si te acompaño un trecho?

—Ven a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer— avanzó señalándole el camino de forma semejante a un niño pequeño, Gray lo siguió con un paso mucho más tranquilo.

Zack tiró las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa, los utensilios del desayuno ya estaban lavados y secándose

—A ver…— la enorme silueta casi desapareció dentro del refrigerador —tengo agua, mi soda, té, café y esta cosa que compró Ray— le mostró una lata de café frío

—Agua estaría bien, ¿no bebes alcohol, Isaac? — el reverendo estaba sentado en uno de los antiguos sillones de Rachel

—Una vez compré una lata de cerveza, pero me dio asco. Aunque creo que no hubiera vuelto a tomarla de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Me asustó un poco la cara de Ray cuando me vio.

Apenas le había dado un sorbo cuando la vio parada en la puerta, claramente asustada, cosa que también lo aterró bastante, Zack de verdad pensó que ella tomaría sus cosas y se iría. Por supuesto, un padre alcohólico que acabó matando a su madre delante de sus ojos mientras estaba ebrio.

Por un instante, ella temió haberse enamorado de alguien similar.

Él pateó la lata y dijo que sabía horrible, que comprarla fue un desperdicio de dinero y que no se preocupara. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema

—Cierto, el padre de Rachel era alcohólico, ¿no es así? — el pelinegro tomó asiento en otro sillón, dejando el agua en la mesa de centro

—Sí, diría que buena parte de la culpa de que Ray se halla comportado como una perra loca es suya. Así que tampoco bebe, no quiso probar nada cuando fuimos a un restaurante por nuestro aniversario.

—Así que se han vuelto una pareja.

—Llevamos casi dos años, este año quería llevarla a la feria, creo que le gustará.

—Veo que han formado un vínculo muy estrecho, eso me alegra. Creo que ambos se hacen muy bien el uno al otro.

—Trato de cuidarla, Ray ya ha pasado por mucha mierda y no quiero que pase por más— se rascó la cabeza —Supongo que eso le gustó.

— ¿Tú le gustaste primero?

—Ella me lo dijo primero, pero no lo sé. Creo que si.

—Comprendo. Pues sí, es natural que una mujer como Rachel quiera como amante a un hombre que la haga sentir protegida, incluso alguien que solo había conocido el asesinato…— Gray sonrió — ¿Y tú, Isaac? ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

Tres recuerdos le invadieron la mente exactamente al mismo tiempo, generando tal bucle mental que apenas pudo abrir la boca para responder, sin saber en qué orden decir nada: Rachel reconociéndolo por primera vez en la vida como un ser humano, Rachel preocupándose por él y cuidándole de manera bastante distinta a la suya, pero no por ello menos atenta; finalmente, el encuentro de la noche anterior mientras caía sobre él envuelta en ese aroma que solo debían tener los ángeles

—Creo que…cuando salimos de ese edificio— balbuceó. Si seguía pensando la cabeza le iba a explotar —Porque no quería…que muriera así.

Habría hecho lo imposible por que sobreviviera, incluso sacrificar su propia vida, aunque en ese tiempo aquel sentimiento era mucho más simple: Quería cuidarla, eso era todo

—Pero…creo que…

¿Cuándo empezó a pensar en ella de otra forma?

Quizás, esa primera vez que la vio con la delgada polera de tirantes negra, mostrando la realidad más obvia: Rachel estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer, en un precioso ángel asesino con las alas tan dañadas que haría falta un soplo para romperlas. Cuidarla pasó de ser un deseo basado en el cariño a una auténtica obsesión.

Porque esa pequeña mujer era todo lo que tenía. Y se negaba a dársela a nadie.

Por primera vez en su vida, Zack realmente deseó algo. A alguien.

Y pese a la solapada posesividad, no hizo realmente ningún acercamiento, de manera similar a un niño, no estaba muy seguro de qué quería con todo ello, sus fantasías más alocadas incluían poco más que un beso o un abrazo.

Su mayor aspiración a esas alturas, era convertirse en alguien capaz de llenar el vacío en la vida de Ray. Él se preocuparía por ella, la cuidaría, la protegería y se aseguraría que estuviera bien mientras pudiera.

Irónicamente, el egoísmo fue lo que acabó de hacerlo madurar, porque, finalmente, logró comprender lo que quería: Que Rachel deseara devolver aquellas atenciones.

—Me di cuenta cuando ella me lo dijo.

Gray le sonrió

—Comprendo, solo necesitabas permiso.

—Algo así, creo.

Ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse

—Mi jefe me dejó ir temprano, te traje una sor…— observó a Gray con una expresión vacía, luego sonrió con falsedad —hola…Gray, ha pasado un tiempo.

El reverendo le sonrió de vuelta

—Pues sí, Rachel, haz crecido mucho.

Ella dejó sobre la mesa una cajita de pastelería, esa gestualidad recordaba levemente a una gata con el lomo erizado, una a la que querías tomarle las crías. Porque, al parecer, estaba bastante consiente que Zack se entregó a la policía por sugerencia suya

—Y tú no has cambiado nada.

—Lo mismo le dije yo— comentó su pareja quien estaba un tanto sorprendido con su cambio de actitud, acabó de sorprenderse cuando Ray tomó asiento en sus piernas

— ¿qué te trae por aquí, Gray?

—Solo estaba de paso y me encontré con Isaac, así que se han vuelto una pareja, ¿eh?

—Cumpliremos dos años pronto— Zack la rodeó con los brazos — ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde haz estado?

—En muchos lugares, he trabajado dando sermones en iglesias pequeñas, unas cuantas misiones, pero nada muy importante.

Zack se rió

—No te imagino haciendo esa mierda, ¿en serio hay gente que va a verte?

En realidad, las escasas ocasiones en las que escuchó al reverendo hablando de Dios, no eran de manera muy apegada a la biblia (al menos, lo que Ray le contó sobre ese libro porque nunca lo leyó) y si la gente que creía en eso estaba tan jodida como lo estuvo su pareja en ese tiempo, dudaba que les hiciera mucha gracia

—Te sorprendería, Isaac, aunque la verdad es que dar sermones no es algo muy divertido, me aburrí pronto— Se puso de pie —bueno, creo que es momento de retirarme—

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, como te comenté solo estaba de paso.

—Te acompaño afuera— le dijo Rachel saltando del regazo masculino.

Habían recorrido un par de calles cuando, finalmente, el reverendo preguntó

— ¿Vas a matarme, Rachel?

—Zack me contó lo que hiciste. Se entregó por sugerencia tuya— le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos —Cuando logramos escapar, de haber tenido los medios, te hubiera buscado para matarte.

—Así que Isaac era tan importante para ti en ese tiempo, es algo muy dulce— normalmente, un comentario así la habría cohibido un poco, pero no viniendo de él

—Pues sí. Pero ya han pasado seis años, no importa.

—Me alegra ver que no debo temer por mi vida.

—Eso sí Gray, quiero saber una cosa.

—Adelante.

Pareció dudar un momento

— ¿Qué diablos eres, Gray?

El hombre sonrió

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, escapaste de un edificio en llamas, apareces seis años después sin una sola cana de más y eso de que has trabajado en iglesias es mentira— dio un paso más hacia él —Te he estado buscando, que yo sepa, al menos, ninguna iglesia del país te tiene o tuvo entre sus congregaciones.

El reverendo le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza

—Eres una chica muy lista, eventualmente lo deducirás por ti misma— se dio la vuelta —adiós, Rachel, nos volveremos a ver.

Por un instante, se vio tentada a seguirlo. No lo hizo.

De vuelta, Zack colocaba la tetera para preparar el almuerzo, de seguro arroz cuando sintió como era abrazado

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo apretó un poco más fuerte

—Sí, solo quiero un abrazo.

Porque, después de seis años, a Rachel seguía asustándole la idea de que Zack fuera ejecutado.


End file.
